


Mayberry Tales

by stargazer6009



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Things that go on in the town a typical day





	Mayberry Tales

It was a typical day in Mayberry Barney was out on route 5 catching speeders, he was still horny from the night before seemed just couldn`t cum enough he was a thin man , he had big cock and nuts and Thelma Lou did her best to satisfy him he just needed more , he spotted a car he gave chase pulled it over walked up asked for   
registration, license the woman a cute red head, pleaded with Barney if she got another ticket her husband would kill her .  
Barney looked at her his cock began to get hard ,he told her to pull off the road he walked to the passenger side he opened the door she looked at him then seen the bulge in his pants OH NO! she said Barney said this or the ticket she crawled across the seat unzipped his pants pulled out his cock she was a small women her hand just did fit around his cock she took it in her mouth it stretch it she did her best Barney pulled her out she was on her knees Barney pushed his cock down her throat.  
She gasp for air Pussy or Ass he said she told him her ass she laid across the seat her dress raised panties pulled down Barney began to lick her asshole he put two fingers in to loosen it up he heard her moaning with pleasure, soon her eyes bugged when Barney pushed the head into her ass Barney fucked her slow then she told him go on fuck her they were in the backseat her dress off she rode Barney he fucked her pussy sucking on her hard nipples he was about to cum she knelt waiting for him to cum on her face Barney sprayed her with her cum . They cleaned up she kissed him Same time next week Barney told her he let her know .

Andy Taylor sat in the courthouse doing some paper work when in walked Nancy Brooks she was the wife of Dan Brooks who was in jail for make moonshine this was his third offence Andy greeted her with a smile Andy had a plan this time this may break Dan of moonshining for good ,Andy stood behind Nancy Dan he said I tried to get it into your head next time I`ll let the federal boys have you then you go to the State Prison and while you doing your time think of your wife she`ll be without her man.  
Andy began to rub her shoulders just think Andy said some young fella doing this he cupped her breast she got some fine ones too squeezing them pulling on her nipples Andy unzipped her dress it fell to the floor took her bra off began playing with her nipples he licked them his hand pushed her panties off his finger worming inside her pussy, Oh My Andy said pulled it out she is ready Dan watched as Nancy took his cock out she`ll be doing this to someone just think about it Dan Andy tried to get her stopped but she held his cock working her tongue all around even sucking his nuts ,Then she told Dan to watch she bent over holding the cell bars while Andy fucked her   
Nancy looked at her husband Do you want this ? Andy came all over back Nancy picked up her clothes Andy still had hard on a idea came to him he grabbed the cell key flung the door open walked inside grabbed Dan forced hi to his knees made him suck his cock .Oh yeah some old timer will take you make you his Bitch, he took Dan`s pants off pulled his underwear down let a big glob of spit land on his asshole Andy just pushed his cock head Dan yelled Andy stopped put his cock away You can take him home I don't think well have any more shining from you Dan shook his head no still feeling the pain in his ass.

Ellie Walker was just opening the drug store she moved there to help her uncle who was getting too old to run it Ellie loved Mayberry just the right size for her   
especially the sheriff she lean against the door oh the time they was a Myers Lake they was making out ,that's when she felt his big cock she was taken back for she never seen one that big Andy took her hand it barely fit around it she was jacking him off, soon she got the nerve to suck him she still has trouble do that but she is getting better she smiled and the time he fucked the first time right out back of the dance hall at least he did it real slow she had trouble walking for couple of days .  
Ellie seen Opie Taylor walking down the sidewalk Opie was Andy`s son red hair freckles Opie came up to Ellies waist he told her good morning she told him morning  
Ellie had a secret she liked young boys with large cock, Opie was short she knew his cock wasn`t she knew what ran in the Taylor family like father like son and she would soon find out she asked him to help her today she would pay him she put the sign up closed for inventory.  
Ellie walked into a room took off her dress bra and panties put on her lab coat it was roomy enough but she let some buttons undone when she bent over Opie could see her breast and sure enough he did and his cock began to get hard Ellie could see the bulge she smiled at him she touched it does it hurt she lightly rubbed it  
Opie said yes Ellie opened her coat she knelt she unbuckled his pants pulled them down with his underwear and seen the most prefect cock she felt like Goldey Locks  
his cock head was all red she squeezed precum dripped out she too her finger spreadit all over the head took her coat off laid it on the floor she sucked the head   
Does that feel better Ellie took her time slowly sucking his cock and balls soon Opie was naked Ellie spread her legs opened her pussy lips and taught Opie how to eat pussy Opie was a fast learner he was soon had Ellie came just sucking on her clit he found out her asshole too Ellie let Opie fuck her ass she would soon let Andy but Opie was doing just fine she clean him up paid him it`s our secret not even your Pa for sure he would run her out of town taking his son cherry yes Ellie did fuck Opie.

Aunt Bea was in town doing the shopping for she took care of Andy and Opie she seen Sam Foley ha d just opened his butcher shop she greeted him with a smile of the   
Chesser Cat Sam had never married Bea walked around the counter she was looking at the sausages Bea smiled for she send the one she wanted she reached for it Sam jumped has Bea fished his cock out she began to suck the head working her tongue all around it she soon had his pants down taking his cock deep in her mouth  
wasn`t the biggest but sure was fat her jaw was aching but she kept on sucking, Clara Edwards walked in Bea heard her she thought beat you today Sam tried to keep his mind on Clara Bea`s tongue and her finger playing with his ass hole Sam told Clara he had to cut some chops for her he have them ready in a hour or so Clara left Sam lean back Bea was jacking his cock he came all over her face she stood up raised her dress pulled her panties down bent over Sam was fucking her hard if any one would come now Bea pussy squeezing his cock Sam groaned as he came deep inside Bea Sam was good for the day Bea bought a roast bumped into Clara she just smiled 

Barney arrived at Ida Cooper`s boarding house she was a widow woman made her money renting rooms she spotted Barney asked him to help change a light bulb  
Barney changed it she told Thelma Lou will kill you find out you fucking other women, Ida can smell it all over you that why Barney went to change and clean up   
she ran her hand down the front of Barney`s pants gave his cock a squeeze you help me she smiled Barney said that blackmail and can run you in Go ahead and when the town finds out .She had him they walked to her room she took off her dress Barney looked at her she wasn't too bad looking for woman her age Barney stripped  
Ida then gave him something to put on black lace corset garter belt and hose he did what he was told ,Ida laid on her bed Barney began licking her pussy she arched her ass up OH GOD YESS!!! Barney had her cumming he drank her juice she soon was sucking his cock Old Gal can go he thought taking all his cock Barney spent the next hour fucking her he left her all holes filled and he never paid rent again at least not cash .

Just another day in Mayberry


End file.
